This New Life
by Siancore
Summary: After the fall of the prison, Rick, Michonne and Carl try to settle into their new life.
1. Chapter 1

This New Life

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead

A/N: Season 3 and 4 references. Set after the fall of the prison.

Chapter 1: Reunions

"It's for you." Rick Grimes said to his son, smiling. Out of relief, he flopped to the couch. A great weight was lifted from his chest. She was alive, she had survived. But then again, he knew in his heart that she would have. She was a survivor; _is_ a survivor, and she had found her way back to them. She always did.

Carl excitedly flung the door open and pounced into Michonne's open arms as they both burst into tears of joy and relief and a knowing. These small moments of levity mixed with hints of sadness, felt bigger than they normally would; these three individuals were all alone in the world. They did not know who else from their group had lived. Michonne had made it and found them, so there was always hope.

"You look terrible," she said quietly to the bruised and battered man sitting on the floor directly across from her. "How much rest have you had?"

Her brown eyes searched his blue ones. Rick held her gaze, then awkwardly shifted his eyes to the floor as he rubbed the hair on his face and raised his eyebrows.

"He was unconscious all day." Carl interrupted, wearing an unreadable expression. "Only came to about an hour ago."

Michonne's eyes narrowed as she scurried from her seating place to Rick's side. She placed the back of her hand to his forehead. He winced a little as he was still somewhat tender, but he was not burning up. An uncertain look spreading across his face as she stared directly at him.

"I'm fine, really, I am." He said hoarsely. Averting his gaze again, looking anywhere but at her.

"Just tired and sore. Nothing a warm bath wouldn't fix." He said with a weak smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Rick, "she started slowly. "Let me h…"

"It's okay, Michonne." He said, placing his left hand to her shoulder and squeezing it lightly. "Don't make a fuss now."

That night, she watched them both sleep. The three of them remained in close proximity for warmth and comfort in the darkened living space of the house they were holed up in. Rick and Carl lay down on the floor, either side of Michonne, while she sat with her legs stretched out and her eyes red from the tears that she had shed. Carl's head rested on Michonne's lap while he breathed quietly, deep in sleep. Her left arm lovingly draped over the boy in a protective manner. His father did not rest as easily. Every so often, Rick's eyes would flutter open, with fear and pain etched across his sad but handsome face in a dreamy haze. Michonne studied Rick while he slept and he looked so old. She imagined he couldn't be much older than she was, but the events of this new life had taken their toll on him. Rick, half asleep, reached for Michonne in the dark to ensure she was still there. She took his hand to reassure him and used her thumb to rub his palm while she hushed him back to sleep.

_5 months ago_

"Glad to see you." Said Rick, honesty in each word he spoke. At hearing this, Michonne smiled and responded immediately: "Glad to see you too."

She hoped it didn't sound too eager, yes, it definitely sounded eager. She mentally reprimanded herself for feeling like a schoolgirl lately when Rick Grimes was near. How when a small smile would grace his lips, she couldn't help but smile too. The two of them had an understanding like no others in the group. It was there from the start. Somehow, he thought, Michonne knew the weight that he was carrying deep down inside; the gravity of the decisions he made. She did not question his leadership, like so often the group had, she just accepted that he did what he had to do. She understood that he was a good man, he just did what he had to do to protect the group, and above all, his children. It may have come down to the fact that she did not need Rick or his leadership to survive like many others did, but Michonne had to admit, she enjoyed his company and being part of a group again. Rick's decisions, with the exception of one, did not leave her life hanging in the balance. She could take care of herself, she knew that, and he knew that. So what ever he decided, she accepted because she trusted Rick and wanted to settle in as part of his group.

There was something different about Michonne that Rick could not quite put his finger on. She was not like other women he had known, before or after the outbreak. She did not attach herself to a stronger partner or an alpha male for protection like a few others had. She did not need to submit to anyone to survive; she did not even need to be part of a group if she didn't want to. Michonne could make it on her own, all she needed to do was shut down her emotions and that would ensure her survival. She did not have to become close to anyone, but it happened. The unspoken understanding between Michonne and Rick formed the basis of their bond, and Carl was the force that brought them together. The loss of her own son was still fresh in her mind. She saw something between Carl and his father that she recognised; the lengths that you would go to protect your child. She admired Rick for this. He was strong and focussed and protected his son in a way that her own son's father could not, would not and did not. This drew her to the Grimes family. They were like a warm light on a cold winter's night.

When the others would leave for and return from runs, there was always some form of physical contact; a handshake, pat on the back, a hug. But not with the two of them. It's not that Rick didn't want to embrace Michonne out of relief and happiness that she had returned safely, but that he was afraid to give in to the strong urge to do so. Afraid that she would become offended, afraid that she would recoil from his touch. Afraid that an embrace shared between he and Michonne would linger too long, like when they would hold each other's gaze so intensely that it took every bit of strength to look away. Afraid that he would want more than a small embrace; afraid that they would both want more. And then what? Feel more fear, a different type of fear; fear of the inevitability of a separation. No, Rick did not think he could handle that. No, for now, he would keep his distance. You can't miss what was never yours and long for what you have never had, could you?

A gift for Carl he could understand; the boy and the dark-skinned beauty had formed a special bond. They gravitated toward each other and were comfortable in each other's company. A gift for Rick, though? He was a little taken aback by her kind gesture, but after considerations, felt glad that she had thought enough about returning to their home and that she was returning to Rick and his son. He smiled in appreciation and felt the strong desire to place an arm at Michonne's back; he chose not to as they walked back toward the prison.

_Present day_

Michonne let her mind wander again, back to the sadness and pain in Carl and Rick's eyes when they told her that Judith hadn't made it. How the breath was forced from her body and she physically shook, a reaction she could not control. She understood the anguish that Rick felt at the loss of a child; yet another tragedy they had in common. Another gaping wound that the two of them shared. The tears came to her eyes as she relinquished Rick's rough hand to wipe them away. He stirred in the darkness and whispered her name…nothing. No answer. Was he dreaming?

"Michonne?"

Rick struggled to sit up.

"I'm here, Rick. I's okay. Go back to sleep." She whispered through her sobs, gently urging him to remain reclined. He could hear that she was crying and forced his body up into a sitting position until his face was near hers, as the sniffling and sobbing became louder.

"Hey," he began to say. "Shhh shh. It's okay."

'I'm so sorry, Rick. I'm so sorry. I should never have stopped hunting that bastard. I'm so sorry." She said, gasping for air in the darkened room as Carl slept soundly.

"Shhh. Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. Shhh."

Rick placed his left arm around Michonne's shoulder and drew her shaking body towards him. She cried into his shoulder as he stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry too…" Rick whispered as the sharp pain of reality stabbed at his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Assumptions

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead

A/N: Our weary travellers have been forced to leave the shelter of the house and are now on foot trying to find somewhere to rest a while. Thank you all for the reviews and encouragement. Enjoy!

Present day

Legs aching from the walk and all too aware that the sun was fast dropping, the three companions pressed on in their journey through the woods. It had become unsafe in the house where they were staying after unwelcome visitors had arrived. Rick, still shaken from the events that had unfolded at the prison, decided it was best that they find shelter somewhere else; away from the towns where people would not be able to just happen upon them. Some place they could rest and not worry about having to defend themselves; somewhere they could regain their strength. The afternoon was cool and the surrounding forest was eerily still and quiet, save for the occasional song of a lone bird. Michonne had spotted it first, what appeared to be a small cabin of sorts atop a steel tower about 100 yards away. She stopped and gestured toward it as the others finally noticed.

"What is it?" she asked, unsure of what the structure was.

Rick placed his hands on his hips and squinted in that way that he does.

"It's a fire lookout tower, I think." He said, a barely visible smirk on his face. "The Forest Service Rangers used to use them to keep an eye out for forest fires. There could be some supplies up there."

Carl began to walk toward the tower, "I'll check it out." He said as he picked up the pace.

"Wait up!" Michonne called after him. "I'm coming too. I've never seen one before."

The woman and boy climbed up the ladder of the tower and stepped on to the platform that surrounded the cabin, while Rick covered them from the ground. Carl pressed his face to the window to see what was inside. It appeared to be empty, Carl banged on the window a few times; if there was someone or something inside, they might respond to the noise that he was making. _Bang, bang, bang! _Nothing…wait, there it was…the hideous scratching and moaning. A walker, dressed in a dirty Ranger's uniform placed its hands up to the window where Carl was peering in and began to scratch at it. Michonne noticed that its wrists had been sliced. Poor bastard, didn't realise that he would come back as one of those things, he just wanted out of this nightmare. Michonne tried the door, but it was locked. She leaned against the railings as she brought her right foot up and forcefully kicked the door in. The walker rushed toward the sound and moved to exit the open door. Michonne quickly took it out with a deft strike of her katana to the front of its head.

"Heads up!" She called down to Rick as the body of the walker fell to the ground with a thud; blood staining the forest floor.

Michonne entered the small room, did a quick sweep and popped her head outside of the door.

"Clear!" She called to Carl, who then whistled to Rick who hurried up the ladder to join them.

5 months ago

Rick knew Michonne didn't need him. He felt relief at this, knowing she could look after herself, but also a pang of sadness. A sadness because she would never need to come to him again. Like when he had saved her life the first day they'd met. How he carried her in his arms to safety. How soft her skin felt at his touch. That would never happen again. It annoyed him how much he wanted to be able to feel her skin again. "Get it together, Rick!" He would tell himself as he stole looks at Michonne through the binoculars while he manned the watch tower; or when she did perimeter check while he tended the garden; or while she walked and talked with his young son; or when everyone gathered at meal time and she sat quietly listening to the others chatting away. It was something that he longed for, some human contact, and if he was being completely honest with himself, he wanted it from Michonne.

"Check it out y'all!" Daryl exclaimed as he and Michonne jumped out of the pick-up. In the tray was a buck that Daryl had brought down. The group would be well fed tonight.

The light from the fire illuminated the faces of the people who sat around it; stomachs full from the feast that they had devoured. An occasional waft of smoke would sting their eyes and offend their lungs before dissipating in the cool night air. Rick sat with Hershel and picked the meat from his teeth as he took in the happy looks on the faces of those around him. A faint smile gracing his lips. They were safe for the moment, the group was growing and people were feeling settled into their new lives. They could let down their guard a little and enjoy each other's company. There was scope to form bonds and friendships...and other types of relationships. Safety meant a level of intimacy between the survivors could flourish; whichever way you chose to become closer to a fellow survivor was now possible. Rick was unsure of how this realization had made him feel.

Laughter and smoke drifted through the air as stories from the day were retold and remembered. Daryl had to be telling the story of how he brought the buck down again. Some newcomers to the group, mainly young men and women, were stuck on his every word as he sat on the tabletop using his hand gestures to accompany the words that Rick couldn't hear as he watched amusedly. Just then, Michonne approached Daryl and placed herself next to him as he continued his story. Rick sat up a little straighter. She looks happy, he thought as his attention grew more focussed now that a certain dark-skinned woman joined the scene. There it is, he thought to himself as Michonne's face and eyes lit up as she smiled and laughed at Daryl's story. She really did have the most amazing smile. It was as if her whole being came to life when she smiled and she drew you in closer when she shared it with the world; it was positively contagious. Rick watched on in silence, secretly wishing he could make her smile like that. Wishing that they could be less reserved around each other. Knowing that he might like to make her smile like that for as long as she would let him. Then it happened; Michonne, laughing, used her forearm to nudge Daryl's shoulder in a playful manner. Daryl proceeded to wrap his arm around her shoulders, pull her into a hug while using his other hand to point at her. Obviously exclaiming excitedly about something she had done while they were on the hunt. Rick felt his heart sink. The smile dropped from his face as he looked down to the ground. Feeling deflated and disappointed. Why didn't he see it earlier? Of course Michonne would be interested in Daryl. He treated her kindly all the time; went on runs with her when Rick advised better of it. He was good-looking, closer to Michonne's age and didn't have all of the emotional baggage that Rick had. Of course Daryl would be interested in Michonne; she was the most stunning and exotic creature Rick had laid his eyes on. She could have been a fashion model in another life. She stood out from all of the other female survivors and unknowingly commanded attention and stares. While some of the other women were nice looking and pretty, Michonne was beautiful and sexy. You noticed her, you would have to be blind not to notice her. Rick had heard some of the other men talking about women, as men sometimes did, and they all had noticed Michonne. Deep down, he had hoped that something would blossom from their growing bond. They had so much in common; loss and loneliness and an acceptance. She accepted him and his melancholy. He wanted to be able to touch her so freely in front of everyone; to make her face light up. He'd been too slow, too afraid of his feelings. _Fuck!_ _Why am I getting so upset?_ Rick thought as he glanced back over to the two of them still laughing and embracing. Something akin to jealousy rose from the pit of his stomach. He could not watch this display any longer. Rick rose to his feet, kissed Carl on top of his head while still staring at Michonne. She looked to him and her smile faded and her eyes narrowed as she took in the hurt look on his handsome face. Rick held her gaze a few moments longer, patted Hershel on the shoulder then walked toward the watchtower. He didn't notice Michonne stand nor did he feel her brown eyes follow him as he left.

"Yeah right, Dixon!" Michonne said as she nudged Daryl with her forearm. "Quick fronting and tell 'em the truth."

"Damn girl!" Daryl replied happily, "Why you gotta rain on my parade for, uh?"

He hugged Michonne as he finally told the small group of attentive listeners what really happened. Pointing to Michonne with his free hand he said proudly, "I can't claim it. 'Chonne's the one who dropped that buck." Michonne smiled proudly and said, "You taught me well, Daryl".

"Y'all know it!" was the young man's reply. Michonne noticed Rick stand from across the fire. She always noticed Rick. Couldn't help it. He was a fixture that was always in the back of her mind or in her periphery. When she took note of the look on his face, a look of confusion, realization and hurt. She searched his cool blue eyes for some kind of understanding. It was too late. Rick walked away before she could stand and rush over to him.

The next day, Rick felt tired and irritable. He took Judith to Beth to watch for a while, skipped breakfast, washed up and went out to the yard. The morning sun already felt warm on his skin as it chipped away at his lethargy.

Michonne awoke and the first thing she thought about was Rick Grimes. This was not an unusual occurrence for her. Lately, he was the last person she thought of before she slept and the first when she woke up. He was a nice distraction from the horrors of the life that they lived now. The man had saved her from herself. He had opened up his home and welcomed her. She did not know if he still fully trusted her because she would catch his eyes following her from time to time. He never voiced any concerns, but she knew he did not feel completely comfortable with her coming and going frequently from the prison. He said nothing, but his eyes betrayed him and the worry swam in his blue pools like a fish trapped in a small, glass bowl.

Michonne had made up her mind that she would talk to Rick today about his worries last night. Was he seeing things again? Did something happen while she and Daryl were gone? Michonne was determined to find out, and she also needed to tell Rick something important.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Realizations

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead

A/N: Some jealousy; a lot of bad language; and a whole lot of violating one's personal space. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!

Present day

The ranger's cabin was a small room that had a kitchenette, bunk and tiny bathroom. The trio found some canned food, 2 sleeping bags, batteries, 2 flashlights, a lantern, bottled water, toilet paper, a rifle, ammunition, a tent, 2 camping mats and some pornographic magazines. Rick used the skin mags to light a fire. Carl immediately claimed the bunk as he settled in for the night. "Dibs!" he called as he lay back and tilted his hat over his eyes. Rick and Michonne looked at each other and chuckled. "Wash up first." Michonne said before Carl could get too comfy. He groaned, mumbled something and stomped off toward the small bathroom.

After they had eaten a barely satisfying dinner of braised steak and onions from the tins, the two adults washed up; the cold water made Rick's joints ache. This pain was in addition to the discomfort he still felt after his fight with the Governor. Rick made his way to the cramped sleeping area, Carl and Michonne noticed he was moving with difficultly as he slipped off his boots.

"Come here," said Michonne as she motioned for Rick to sit in front of her on the floor where the camping mats were placed for them to sleep. He sat uncomfortably and let out a pained groan; screwing up his face and closing his eyes.

"God you're old!" Carl said with a cheeky grin.

Rick chuckled and replied playfully, "Still young enough to kick your ass, boy."

Michonne smiled, she didn't see them joking and being playful too often. This was nice.

"Still stiff from the fight. I hate being all cramped up after a getting in on some action. Takes days to feel normal again. Just have to work out all the knots." She said to no one in particular as she proceeded to massage Rick's shoulders, arms and back. He closed his eyes and let his head drop forward. He let his body loosen up at her touch. His pain being alleviated with every firm motion of her hands. "Hmmm that feels so good." Rick said in a low, husky drawl.

Carl watched the two of them for a while, he didn't think he'd ever seen them that close before, and certainly not touching each other. The boy found it a little strange that his father and friend would be so relaxed around each other. He hadn't really had the chance to see the two of them interact in this way.

"Eww, get a room you two! Please, I'm gonna hurl. Old people getting all touchy-feely!" Said Carl with a faux-disgusted look on his face.

"Go to bed Carl!" Michonne growled sternly, with the hint of a smile on her face. The boy just laughed, turned his back to them and said goodnight.

The trio settled in for the night; the lantern was extinguished. Darkness all around. The shelter was secure and they could be almost certain no one would show up unexpectedly. They were too far off the main tracks, too high up and it was too dark. They felt that they could get a decent night's rest this evening. They could relax a little.

After his rub down, Rick felt the tension and pain in his body becoming lesser. He and Michonne shared the floor while Carl was already snoring away on the bunk. They used the two camping mats to soften the floor, and unzipped the sleeping bag for cover as the nights had begun to feel cold already. The sleeping bag did little to warm Michonne. She had always preferred the warmer seasons, her body had very little natural heat and she did not tolerate the cold very well. She found it difficult to doze off and continually moved trying to get comfy. Her movements made it difficult for Rick to doze off. He could feel Michonne shivering from the cold, so he snuggled closer behind her to offer his body heat. She appreciated this, his knowing and understanding. She repositioned herself closer to Rick as he placed his right hand over her waist and let his hand rest on her flat tummy, drawing circles with his thumb through the fabric of her shirt. Michonne felt his hot breath behind her and quietly hoped that Rick couldn't feel how quickly her heart was racing. Rick, fully aware of the quick pace of her heart rate, quietly hoped that Michonne _could_ feel the hardness against her backside that was growing in his jeans and pressed achingly against his zipper.

Michonne shifted slightly and the friction of her body rubbing against his hard member caused a small groan to escape from Rick's throat. She chuckled a little and reached her hand behind to playfully smack his leg. Rick smiled and pushed his hardness forward a bit so Michonne could feel exactly what her close proximity was doing to him. She didn't miss this gesture and turned her whole body to face Rick. With his arm still draped over her, his hand slid slowly to her perfectly round backside and came to a rest.

5 months ago

It was so drab and grey inside the prison. _What a depressing life the inmates must have had_, she thought. Four dull walls too close for comfort, packed in like livestock with a hundred other people who were feeling depressed from staring at the same drab, grey walls. The area below the guard's post was the group's unofficial common area. It's where they kept the food supplies and where they took their meals. Michonne sat cross-legged on one of the tables reading a comic book. Radioactive Man; it was a laugh-a-minute read. God, she missed watching The Simpsons...She missed a lot of things. The impromptu run Sasha, Bob and Daryl had just returned from was a good one. Plenty of supplies and even some luxuries, like reading material. Michonne was taking a break from carting supplies into the common area while no one else was around. She must admit, she did miss taking time to read and unwind. It was one of her favourite pastimes before the world had ended. She would spend lazy Saturday mornings reading the newspaper in bed while her cat Xena laid back with her, purring quietly and not having a care in the world. That was so long ago, it was like a lifetime ago. Things were so different now, but Michonne was still thankful to be alive. Thankful for the little things, like reading and laughing at silly comic books while nobody was looking.

"Carol said you were lookin' for me?" He said in his slow, southern drawl; it sounded more like a question than a statement. "Looks like you're takin' a break."

Michonne, giggled at something amusing that had happened in the comic, looked up at Rick, closed the book and placed it on the tabletop as she slid off it and stood.

"I'm done taking breaks." She replied cheerfully, and greeted Rick with a small smile, he did not reciprocate. She felt a sharp and quick pain in her chest. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity.

"What did you want?" He asked sternly, Michonne could not gauge his mood, but it definitely seemed like he was annoyed.

"I wanted to talk to you about a couple of things."

Rick leaned against one of the tables as Michonne approached him slowly. She left a decent sized gap between them. He folded his arms and looked to the cold cement floor.

"Shoot." Was Rick's reply, finally lifting his eyes to look at the woman standing before him.

"Daryl just got back from a run, and he said that he may have picked up the Governor's trail." She said quietly.

Rick raised his eyebrows. "Okay, how fresh?"

"I'm not sure, hard to tell. It's obvious he's been hiding. Daryl thinks he may have been layin' low before making his move."

"So you're leavin'?"

Michonne shrugged her shoulders in an uncertain manner, thinking that the answer was going to be pretty obvious and a little surprized that Rick would have to ask. She would go and track him down and finish this.

"Goddamn it Michonne! What are you gonna do? Run off lookin' for that prick and get yourself killed?"

"Rick? I've done it before, I know what's out there. I know what I'm doi..."

"Fuckin' hell! It's dangerous out there, that's what. You can't keep putting yourself in danger."

Michonne looked at Rick confused. He had never been this vocal about her leaving before, only the time when he actually _wanted_ her to leave.

"Daryl's gonna come too, I won't be on my own."

_Daryl. Of course you're going to take him_, Rick thought sourly.

"Oh, well fuck me. That's just great. Two of my best fighters runnin' off together."

Michonne's eyes narrowed.

"Rick? What's going on with you? Why are you jumping down my fucking throat?"

"Christ, you just don't get it, do you?" Rick approached Michonne, holding her gaze, tilting his head slightly.

"Get what?" Michonne stood up straighter, taller as Rick came closer to her.

"That you have a home here! You don't have to run off all the time!"

"I'm not running off!"

"Seems like that to me!"

_Fuck you, Rick Grimes! _She thought, _you didn't even want me here in the first place._

Both raised their voices in frustration. Rick and Michonne were face-to-face. Chests heaving but never breaking their gaze.

"Why are you being an asshole! Does this have something to do with why you left in a mood last night?"

"Fuck last night!" Rick yelled, his voice echoing through the almost empty room. He turned from Michonne, one hand on his hip and the other rubbed his beard as he began to walk away.

"Hey!" Michonne exclaimed as she grabbed his arm.

"Don't you walk away from me!"

Rick turned to face her, her hand still holding firmly onto his arm.

"Why the hell not, uh? You're always walking away from me, from my kid!"

They looked into each other's eyes again, with anguish and pain and frustration. Michonne let go of his arm, and crossed her own arms over her chest. In some way trying to protect herself, her emotions.

"It's not like that." She almost whispered, as she began to pull away from him and step backwards.

"Sure it is! You can't do this, Michonne!" She stopped in her tracks, a look of disbelief and hurt crossed her features.

"You can't just come into our lives and make us care about you, then gallivant around the countryside putting yourself in danger. Christ Michonne, Carl loves you! He worries so much when you're gone! He walks around lookin' lost until you get back. How can I tell him you want to leave us again? It's gettin' harder for him every time you ride out that fuckin' gate! Why the fuck are you doing this to him? To me?"

Michonne's face dropped as her heart sank. She didn't mean to make life hard for anyone or hurt them, especially the people she cared about. Rick stared into her eyes, he could see that his words had hurt her; she looked so utterly lost and confused. He realized immediately that he was causing a barrier to come up between them, that he was taking his emotions from the previous night out on Michonne right now. That wasn't fair. It wasn't her fault that he felt conflicted and afraid that she would leave and be lost to them forever. It wasn't her fault that he had come to develop feeling for her. Rick suddenly stepped forward, grabbed her face with both hands and pressed his lips to hers. It took Michonne a few seconds to realize what was happening; he was angry with her a moment ago, and now this? Michonne did not have time to think through the situation that was unfolding. She responded to his actions by opening her mouth to allow Rick's tongue inside as she pulled him by the belt closer to her. Rick let his right hand slide from her face down to her waist as he hungrily kissed her full lips. He walked her backwards until her back was against the wall. Michonne pulled her lips away from Rick's and placed both her hands on his chest. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Rick closed the distance and began planting kisses on her neck, sucking her skin hard. She began to unbutton his shirt. Michonne closed her eyes and held Rick's head in place, letting his hair become entangled in her fingers. Rick brought his mouth back to hers and greedily devoured it. She licked her tongue slowly along his lips as he moaned deeply and smiled against her lips. Rick hurriedly unzipped the front of her leather vest and slipped a deft hand under her top to feel her firm breast, and found her nipple harden at his touch. Rick's growing erection was aching to be released. Michonne could feel it pressed against her. A heat and moisture coming from between her legs. Her hand reached between their bodies, trailing her fingers over his firm chest and resting at his hardened member. Rick inhaled sharply and closed his eyes as Michonne felt his cock through his jeans. She rubbed him through the fabric, and he let out a throaty moan. This made her smile as she kissed his mouth again and slipped her hand down the front of Rick's pants...

_Clang!_ The cell door flung open and Michonne pulled away from Rick, and wiped a hand across her face; her skin felt warm and her lips were tingling and swollen. Rick froze and turned his head slowly to see who had interrupted them. It was Beth.

"Hey y'all. Where did you want these?" She asked, motioning to a box of rice and lentils.

Michonne quickly turned, zipped up her vest and walked over to the young girl, hoping that this would be the distraction Rick needed to straighten himself up. She was still short of breath and tasted Rick Grimes on her lips.

"Let's see..." she began and took the box from Beth who noticed that Michonne seemed flustered, and saw Rick in the corner of her eye buttoning his shirt as he made his way over to them.

"There's room over here." Michonne offered as she placed the box down on the floor. "I'll be back out to help in a minute. Thank you."

"Don't mention it!" Beth replied awkwardly, aware that she had walked in on an intimate moment between the two and that something physical had just transpired. Just then, Daryl walked in and dropped a box of canned goods on the table. Beth hurried back out of the room, away from the awkwardness. Daryl approached Michonne and Rick.

"So, y'all two had a talk yet or what?" Daryl asked, glancing back and forth from Rick to Michonne. Both of whom looked a little uncomfortable.

"Oh yeah, we had a word." Michonne said as she looked over at Rick, his eyes were locked onto hers, the lingering flames of desire still evident in them.

"I'm not going." She said, as she patted Daryl on the shoulder and then walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Conversations

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead

A/N: This instalment has a different feel, there's been so much angst and worry for our heroes, so it's a little lighter than what I have previously written. Thanks for the reviews, it's always nice to hear people are enjoying the story.

Present Day

"I've missed you." He whispered as he alternated between squeezing and rubbing Michonne's backside, his voice heavy with desire. Michonne placed her leg over his, reached for his face and gently stroked it.

"I'm here now."

She replied quietly in the dark. Still fully aware of the feeling of Rick's hardness. She kissed his lips slowly, chastely and gently. He relished in the feeling of her soft, full lips against his. "And so is Carl, so you'd better keep that to yourself." She said as she pushed her pelvis forward to acknowledge Rick's erection. He let out a small chuckle.

"He won't wake up." Rick stated with a cheeky Grin. She playfully smacked his arm.

"You're still too stiff and sore, Rick. I don't want to put too much pressure on you, or hurt you."

Rick smiled; she could be so gentle and caring when her guard was down, when it was just the two of them in an intimate situation. Rick got to see this side of her, and was glad for it. He took her hand, placed a soft kiss to her palm then redirected it toward his crotch.

"Hmm very stiff, see?" said Rick as he closed his eyes at the feeling of Michonne's hand on his hardness. "Rick..." she whispered as she brought her hand back to his face.

"I want you," another gentle kiss, "but not with Carl so close. What if he wakes up? How do we explain to him? He's already confused and upset. I don't want to compound that for him."

Rick ignored his aching loins a moment and considered Michonne's words carefully. She was a very thoughtful, insightful and intelligent woman.

"Damn it." He started, "You're right." Rick lay flat on his back and pulled Michonne with him as he shifted, her head rested on his chest and her arm possessively draped over his waist. He placed a sweet kiss to her forehead. "You're always right." Rick stated. "No wonder Carl listens to you all the time. Maybe you should give him the talk."

Michonne raised her head and looked at Rick.

"You haven't given him _the talk_ yet?" She asked, momentarily surprised. A smile played on her face.

Rick grinned. "No ma'am. Just never got around to it. It's not like there are many young ladies around for him to choose from. Hell, I reckon he's still a bit young for all of that either way. I gotta wonder though, he's at the age when the hormones should be runnin' wild. Discovering new things and feelings. It's a damn shame he hasn't gotten the chance to experience the things a teenage boy should."

"Mmm, poor kid. This world is unfair, we all need to feel connected to another living being." She rubbed Rick's chest absentmindedly.

"I hear ya. And Michonne,"

"Yeah?"

"You're making it very hard for me to keep this to myself when you touch me." Rick said, gesturing to his groin.

"I want to connect with you." He offered, in a low voice, smiling widely in the dark. Trying his best at seduction.

"G'night, Grimes." She whispered, squeezing him tightly.

"Goodnight." He replied as he breathed deeply and closed his eyes.

Michonne fell asleep listening to the constant and calming sound of Rick's heart beating in his chest. No bad dreams polluted her sleep that night. Just images of Rick Grimes smiling again.

5 months ago

Michonne did not want to take up any outside duties at the present time; she was avoiding Rick after what had happened between them earlier. It's not that she didn't enjoy it, because she had, she just needed to be able to process her thoughts and focus on the task at hand. It was so long since she had allowed herself to be that close to another person, to a man. At times her mind would wander and she would think of what it would be like to have Rick Grimes' body pressed against her own; his lips and tongue tasting hers. She never imagined how good it would feel in real life, away from her delicious daydreaming. A small grin and faraway look crept over her face, allowing her pretty features to shine.

The day had been productive, the group got the supplies inside and Michonne, Maggie and Carol set about sorting through what they'd gathered. They had a system where they would bag up items like soap, toothpaste, miscellaneous medication, sanitary napkins or tampons, condoms, bandages, and toilet tissue. All of the bags had the same items and were given to everybody in the group. It didn't matter if you were a male, you still received the tampons; you could trade them later for something else. The bagging was done and they had 5 new bags to add to their stash. They now had more than enough bags to distribute to everyone after dinner time. It was a good haul; plenty of canned goods, medical supplies and spare clothing.

"Here ya go," said Maggie as she tossed a pink mini skirt towards Michonne. "I dunno how practical it is for killin' walkers, but you'll sure make some heads turn!" She said giggling and smiling.

Michonne held the skirt up, glanced at Maggie with a 'I'm not impressed' look on her face and placed it in her pile of clothes. She was certain that Beth had realized what had happened with her and Rick; if Beth knew, then Maggie knew. Michonne felt her face grow warm. She did not like people to know her 'business'; Michonne was an extremely private person. However, she also knew that Maggie's teasing meant no harm; hell, they couldn't be serious all of the time.

The ladies were pleased to have the chance to update their wardrobes, so to speak, and fresh underwear was always a treat. Carol and Maggie scored a few tank tops that would keep them cool in the summer heat, some pants and socks. Michonne usually bagged clothing that would allow her to move with ease if she was caught in a dangerous situation, so Carol gave her a strange look when she added the not-so-functional skirt to her pile.

"I like the occasional splash of color!" Michonne insisted. The three women looked at each other, smiled and let out a laugh, thoroughly enjoying their bit of 'girl time'.

Rick used his forearm to wipe the sweat from his brow as he squinted in the afternoon sun. He'd got around to planting some more seeds and harvested what was ready to be picked. He was trying to keep occupied so that he wouldn't get distracted by thoughts of how soft Michonne's lips were; how her skin felt in his mouth and under his touch; her perfect breasts and perky nipples; how she rubbed his hardness through his pants. Rick felt the familiar stirring in his trousers again as he thought of Michonne. He was still upset when he went to see her, obviously still sore from what he'd thought he had seen between her and Daryl. Then when she wanted to leave, he just lost his composure all together. He didn't know why he took the risk and kissed her. Maybe it was the need to release his frustrations; maybe her strong defiant character had aroused him; or it could have been the hurt look on her face as he could see her withdrawing from him. His words were harsh, but he didn't want to hurt her. He wanted her to understand that he cared. He was never too good at talking through his feelings, so he thought it was best to show her. He hadn't seen Michonne in the yard at all after their very interesting conversation. He hoped she wasn't going to try to avoid him. He realized that if Hershel's young daughter hadn't have walked in when she did, he and Michonne would have had sex right there and then up against the wall or on one of those tables or somewhere on the cold cement floor. He wanted her so badly and was surprized that she had responded favourably to his advances. Rick had some time to contemplate what he would say to Michonne when he saw her, but he was not too sure of what that would be. All Rick knew was that he was sorry for the way he had spoken to her. Rick realized that he and Michonne needed to talk about this.

Present day

Carl awoke through the night to relieve himself. He hazily searched his pocket for the cigarette lighter to help him see where he was stepping as he left the warmth of the bunk. He didn't put his shoes on because he didn't want to make too much noise and wake his father or Michonne. He glanced to where they slept on the floor and a look of surprise and confusion came to his young face as he took in the scene; Michonne fast asleep with her head resting on Rick's chest and her arm over his waist. Rick lightly snoring holding Michonne in his arms.

5 months ago

Rick had finished his outside duties and was walking the length of Cellblock C with a grumpy Judith trying to rest on his chest. She was fretful and cried for her father that afternoon and was now being difficult as he was trying to put her down to sleep. By the time Judith was settled, Rick had already missed meal time. He ate alone, went to the showers and washed up then headed to take watch duty.

Michonne had missed Rick at dinner time. She had hoped to catch him before he went on watch. She had time to think about what had happened, and thought it best that they talk it through. She wanted to apologize to him for what she had put him and Carl through. The worry and disappointment. She had already spoken with Carl, and he seemed pleased that she understood what he was feeling. Now it was time to see the older Grimes, if she could just find him.

"Wow, bright colors look great on you." said Maggie cheerfully as Michonne went to leave the communal dining area.

"Thank you." She said shyly. "It's good to be wearing fresh clothes."

She had changed into what she bagged earlier, even the pink skirt over a pair of black tights. It was a nice change.

"Hey, have you seen Rick?" Michonne asked as Maggie tried to hide a grin.

"Ah no, not since this afternoon. The baby was restless so he's probably been busy settling her."

Michonne nodded slightly toward Maggie, bid her goodnight and walked away.

Rick didn't mind taking the first shift of the watch. It was early enough that he didn't feel too tired from the day's work or too tired the next morning. It was another quiet night by the looks. In the light of the moon, he could see a few walkers pressed against the fence, a few wandering by further in the distance. The group was remaining vigilant in case the Governor had any ideas of retaliation; but it had been quiet on their front for some time now.

The knocking sound on the hatch that opened up from the floor startled Rick. He was outside on the walk-way and headed inside to see who it was. It couldn't possibly be Tyreese, it was way too early for him to begin his leg of the watch shift. Rick opened the hatch to find Michonne waiting patiently to enter the small room atop the tower.

"Hey," he greeted as Michonne stepped inside and began to close the hatch.

"Hey." She responded, with a small smile gracing her beautiful face. "Can we talk a minute?" She asked searching his blue eyes with her own dark brown ones in the dimly lit room. The corners of his mouth turned upwards into a little smile as he answered.

"Sure, of course."

Michonne walked past Rick out on to the walkway and sat with her back against the wall in silence; he followed and took up a place next to her. She stared straight ahead into the darkness but could feel Rick's gaze upon her.

"I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you. It was uncalled for and out of line." Said Rick. She turned to face him and saw the sincerity in his handsome face.

"I don't know what came over me. I've never been good at, ya know, expressing what I really wanna say, always held back; but today... I dunno... and I really am sorry if I upset you... And for cussin' at you. You didn't deserve that." Rick looked away, put his head down and rubbed his hands together.

"Thank you," she said in a hushed tone. "I'm sorry too. I didn't really realize that my actions were upsetting Carl...and you." They looked into each other's eyes again. Held the other's gaze for what seemed like an eternity.

"It was never my intention. I guess it's been so long since I had people who cared about me, I forgot what that felt like. Forgot what a lot of things felt like."

Silence...A shared glance...Realization...Acceptance...A smile.

"Hey," he said in an almost whisper. "I meant what I said about you having a home here; you do have a home here with us, for as long as you want." They both grinned and looked away, almost shy around one another after what had transpired earlier in the day. Michonne nodded her head knowingly. A moment of silence passed between them as a cool breeze swept over their weary forms in the moonlight, refreshing and energizing.

"Sorry for calling you an asshole." Michonne said suddenly. Rick chuckled tilted his head and looked at her.

"I know you're not an asshole... Well, at least not all the time." She added, playfully. A wide, bright smile on her face. She really was beautiful.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, feigning to be offended and used his shoulder to nudge her. She sat grinning and looking off into the darkness.

Rick cleared his throat.

"About what happened..." he began, eyes locked on to Michonne's, looking for a moment at her lips, then back to her eyes as he searched for the right words to say.

"I'm sorry for being...too forward." Rick offered.

Michonne smiled and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"It's fine," she said quietly, shyly. "I liked it."

Now Rick smiled and nodded.

"I liked it too," he said as she looked at him

"But it won't happen again, if you don't want it to."

He stated, hopeful that Michonne wouldn't push him away. That she didn't think their heated moment was a mistake or that Rick would be shoving his tongue down her throat every chance he got. Her face was unreadable and she remained quiet.

_Shit,_ he thought. _It won't happen again? What the fuck, Rick! You're not trying to brush her off._

It sounded all wrong, that's not what he had meant to say; he didn't want her to think that he had made a mistake by kissing her. In an attempt to sound like a southern gentleman, Rick Grimes had said the wrong thing and he knew it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Strides

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews!

Present Day

Carl was quiet the next morning. His fingers felt frozen and it reminded him of the cold weekend mornings when he would rise early, not wanting to waste a minute of the day that could be spent playing with the neighborhood children. Those days were gone; those children were gone. Carl brushed the thought aside. He had come a long way, made many strides and did not want to let these recollections drag him back. Whatever he was before was gone, this new life meant he had to adapt and change.

Carl ate breakfast in silence as he listened to his father and Michonne discuss what their plans would be; rest a few days until food ran low, set some snares for animals, and then get back on the track to Terminus. He didn't think he could stand being in such a cramped space with his father sneaking strange glances at Michonne for two more days. He knew something was going on between the two of them by the way they were acting. His dad was being weird, and Michonne was sharing her smiles, that were usually reserved for Carl, with his father. _Why wouldn't they just tell him, why were they still treating him like a kid?_ Even so, Carl realized that he couldn't help acting his age when he was around Michonne; and there was a subtlety to the way that she allowed Carl to be himself. Michonne never reprimanded him for wanting to be treated like an adult, but she also never treated him as if he were grown. Carl appreciated that in some odd way he was comfortable enough to be himself, his _new_ self, around his friend; that being himself was always good enough for her. They could laugh and joke around and he didn't have to think about too much of the bad stuff that was happening; Michonne helped to take his mind off it all. Their relationship was very natural and no matter what was going on, she always made time for Carl, always.

Carl was fine with teasing his father and Michonne from time to time, but what if they really were interested in each other like that? Carl was not really sure of how he felt about it. If he was being completely honest, he was annoyed with Rick right now. He wanted all of Michonne's attention and was not too eager to share it with his father.

5 Months Ago

They held each other's gaze intensely.

"...It won't happen again, if you don't want it to."

The words rang in Michonne's ears as she searched Rick's deep, blue eyes. _What exactly does that mean? _She thought for a moment. _If I don't want it to happen again? Okay, but what if I do want it to? I do want it…I want him…_

Bravely, she took her right hand a placed it on his firm thigh, just above his knee. The contact sent a jolt through his leg as he remembered how she had placed her hand over his erection earlier in the day. Michonne noticed a change in his eyes, the softness changed to something akin to lust, and his blue eyes grew deeper still. Rick managed to control his growing desire, he did not want to scare her away with being too forceful this time. His actions needed to say what he couldn't say with words.

The gesture of Michonne placing her graceful and skilful hand on Rick's leg was all the invitation he needed. He leaned slowly forward, placed his calloused hand to her smooth face and placed a soft kiss on her luscious, full lips. It was not like the first kiss they had shared earlier, greedy and rough and delicious. This kiss was chaste and gentle. It was an action that allowed Rick to show that he did care for Michonne; that he desired her, but that he also cared for her. The act itself was sweet and loving; one could easily forget that it was the end of the world. That death was all around them. In this instance, all of the death and pain didn't matter. What mattered was the moment and that they were alive. The feeling of her full lips pressed against his chapped ones. How silky and warm her face felt under his touch. Reluctantly, Rick broke the kiss and placed his forehead to Michonne's. It was a tender moment. Rick smiled, held her gaze and shuffled closer to her. Michonne shifted and got up to her feet, standing and glancing down at the man who was now wearing a puzzled expression. Rick looked to her in a bewildered and confused manner. He thought this was going well. She reached her hand down toward him, Rick, still looking confused, took it and allowed her to help him up to his feet. Now they stood in front of one another out on the walkway in the moonlit night.

"It's awkward trying to kiss you sitting down like that." She offered, still holding Rick's hand. He just smiled, nodded then pulled her closer to him. Instinctively, Michonne wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body flush against his. Rick held onto her hips as he brought his lips to hers again, opening his mouth and using his tongue to tease her mouth open. Their tongues met and caressed each other slowly and sensually. Michonne threaded her fingers through his hair in an effort to pull him closer. His hands moved to her firm, round backside as he pulled her towards his growing erection. As his desire built up, he changed the pace at which his tongue lapped at hers. She matched his pace and sucked Rick's tongue into her mouth. He let out a deep moan at the sensation. His manhood instantly went hard, and he turned around so that Michonne's back was now pressed up against the wall. His hand unzipped her vest so could access her plump breasts. Rick rubbed his hand up her flat stomach, her skin felt so smooth and hot. He reached her breast and found that her nipple was already hard. She let out a moan into his mouth as his rough hand worked over her sensitive nipple. _If she likes that_, he thought in a haze of desire, _she going to love this_. Rick let his hand travel down to the waistband of Michonne's tights. He slid his hand town until he felt her hot wetness. Michonne widened her stance slightly so that Rick could have better access to her aching centre. He pressed a finger into her wetness and moaned as he kissed her neck and collarbone. He trailed the wetness of her core up to the sensitive little bud and gently started to rub her juices into her hardening clitoris. Michonne let her head fall back and exhaled.

"Ah, Rick." She breathed out, her voice deep and laden with desire. Rick's cock throbbed even more at the way his name sounded coming from her lips. He rubbed her slightly faster and her legs started to feel weak. She kissed his mouth and tried to hold herself up by clutching at his strong shoulders. Michonne breathed heavily as Rick's adept fingers brought her to her climax. Just as she thought her legs would give way, Rick lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist desperately trying to catch her breath as she continued to greedily kiss his lips. Rick carried her inside of the watchtower and gently placed her on the floor, not breaking their embrace, her legs still around his waist. Michonne began to unbutton his shirt as he kneeled between her thighs and removed her vest, top and bra. Rick's eyes grew darker with lust as he kissed her flat stomach and worked his way up to her breasts, slowly using his tongue to tease her hard nipples. He stopped a moment to take in her beautiful, firm body, running his hands all over her. He brought his mouth to hers again as she finally rid him of his shirt. Michonne ran her hands over Rick's chest, over his toned stomach and then reached to undo his belt buckle, which was trickier than it looked. She was becoming flustered when she couldn't get the buckle undone.

"What the fuck, Rick? Is it welded shut?" She asked while panting and he let out a chuckle.

"You're a bit cute, you know that, right?"

"Stop teasing." Was her reply as she playfully smacked his chest and repositioned herself so that she was straddling Rick. She lightly sucked and nipped at his neck while rubbing his cock through his jeans. A moan escaped from his lips and Michonne gripped his hard length tighter and rubbed a little harder; that would put an end to his teasing.

"Fuck." He whispered with his eyes closed tight. "Hold on."

He quickly kissed her lips then placed her on her back again. Rick pulled down her tights and skirt as she kicked off her boots. Rick placed her clothing behind her head as a pillow. He stood and quickly rid himself of his pants and boots. Michonne licked her lips as she eyed his fully naked form. Rick spread the length of his body over hers as their hands and mouths moved over each other hungrily. Michonne reached between them and took Rick's cock in her hand. It felt hot and thick and hard. He let out a husky moan as she deftly stroked his throbbing length. She ran her thumb over his tip and it was already dripping.

"Ahhhh Michonne. Ah fuck." Rick felt like he was going to come right then and there. He would not last if she kept that up. He gently moved her hand and positioned himself closer to her wet centre. She spread her legs wider so he could enter her more easily. Rick guided the tip of his hardened member into Michonne's wetness then pushed himself into her fully while staring into her eyes.

Present Day

"5 minutes, Carl. Then we'll head off." said Rick as he walked into the bathroom.

Carl thought he might have a little chat to Michonne while his dad was busy. There was not much they could chat about, other than food and what their next moves would be, so Carl thought he might just give this line of questioning a go.

"Hey, Michonne, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah. What's up?" she said and looked towards the teenager.

"Do you like my dad?"

"Yes. Of course I like Rick. I like you too." She smiled at Carl who still looked serious.

"No I get that. I like you too. But I mean, do you like my dad, as in LIKE my dad?"

Michonne finally realized what the boy was asking.

"Where's this coming from?" she asked.

"Well, I saw you two last night and..."

"Hold up," she interrupted. "What exactly did you see?" Her face was now serious.

"You know, you were all hugged up."

"Carl, we were trying to keep warm, that's all."

Her face grew warm and she knew her answer sounded like she was full of shit. Michonne didn't know what to say, how to handle his line of questioning. She felt ill-equipped to deal with teenage boys asking awkward questions.

"Yeah, I know how it takes you forever to get warm, but I know how grownups act when they like each other too." Was Carl's reply. "I've seen how Glenn and Maggie are...were." he said, a little sad at remembering the friends who were now lost to them.

"I, I just know how people are when they like someone. I've seen how you and my dad are. I know you like each other."

Michonne did not know what to say to Carl. She had not realized the boy had been observing as much of her interaction with his father as he did. They both thought they had been quite discreet, but now Michonne was a little unsure.

5 months ago

Rick collapsed in a sweaty, breathless heap on the floor of the watchtower beside an equally sweaty and breathless Michonne.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, "I didn't mean to, you know." He was referring to spilling his seed inside of her after they had both climaxed.

She laughed slightly, trying to regain her composure.

"It's okay, I'm sure we won't have anything to worry about." Michonne replied through short, quick breaths. Rick knew what she meant as there had been a supply of morning after pills distributed to all of the females in the group, to be safe.

"I was finding it hard to pull away." He explained as he turned to face Michonne, with his head resting on his hand and his elbow on the cool cement supporting both. His other hand came to rest on Michonne's flat stomach and Rick admired how their skin tones were completely different.

"Just a little out of practice." He said, smiling at the beautifully sensual creature on the floor next to him.

Michonne let out a giggle and ran her fingers over his hand.

"Trust me, Grimes. For a guy who's out of practice, you did fine. Well, better than fine actually."

He chuckled and placed a kiss on her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Admissions

Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews. It is always greatly appreciated that people take the time to do so. Now, I imagine it must be obvious to you, dear readers, that I absolutely adore Michonne; she is one of my favourite characters in comic books and on television in general. This instalment is very Michonne-centric because I would love to get inside her head. Thanks again. Enjoy!

Present day

Rick had taken Carl to set the snares and Michonne had opted to stay at their shelter and let the ever-serious Rick Grimes deal with awkward questions from his inquisitive teenaged son. Besides, she wanted to be alone for a small while. She was worried about Rick and feeling down; while she knew he was glad that they were reunited, he still looked so sad and lost. This made her feel sad and lost as she had become accustomed to drawing strength from him. Being with Rick and Carl mended her heart and alleviated her pain in ways that she could not explain, but there was still a deep sadness inside of her, and it was just one of those days where she felt the heaviness of it all. Michonne did not want her guys to see her upset; she had done well to hide it earlier and would not admit it to them. She had always held the belief that it was easier to cry when you were alone. She loved reading anything and everything and particularly enjoyed this excerpt from Albert Camus that, when taken out of context, she imagined described in essence what crying in solitude was all about. She had committed it to memory, and thought about it on occasion.

_"...The little plaintive sound rose slowly, like a flower growing out of the silence and the darkness."_

Yes, that about summed it up; plaintive sounds and darkness.

After several moments, she wiped her eyes, washed her face and walked outside to see if Rick and Carl were coming. She would bury the sadness and darkness now, for their sake, always and only for them.

* * *

5 months ago

All was quiet at the prison. The sun had just begun its journey across the cloudless sky; its light warming and illuminating the day, reminding people that they had lived to see a new dawn. She had awoken a little earlier than usual that morning. Stretching wearily, she took note of her body. Michonne's joints ached and she found it a little difficult to move as she sat on her bunk with her bare feet planted on the cold cement floor. She had always been a morning person. She'd always found it a rare delight to be the only person awake; it was nice to have a moment alone to think, away from everyone else. A small smile graced her face as she recalled exactly why she was a little cramped and uncomfortable. She had been intimate with Rick last night. In fact, she could still smell him on her skin, awakening her senses, reminding her of his touch and the way that he had tasted. It had been such a long time since she had been with a man and the slight discomfort she was experiencing presently reminded her of this fact. Her knees were sore and her private regions felt somewhat tender as well. Although, Michonne did not mind, she was glad that it had happened. All of the tensions that had built up between the two of them recently had brought them to that point in their lives and their friendship, relationship, whatever this was. They had both needed it to happen; they needed release and they needed a human touch. Michonne closed her eyes momentarily, exhaled deeply and grinned.

After her morning exercises were done, Michonne made her way to the showers to wash up and then headed to the communal area for breakfast. She was beginning to feel coyness creeping over her. Last night was nice, actually it was great. In the heat of the moment she had given herself to Rick Grimes. She had felt no inhibitions; she had let her passions take the lead. Now, in the light of the day, she felt apprehensive about facing Rick. Yes, they had felt comfortable in each other's company afterwards, Michonne apologetically leaving Rick soon after they had dressed, before Tyreese could begin his shift. But what about today? Would they still be comfortable in each other's presence?

Michonne sat quietly on her own eating and absentmindedly listening to a few others chatting. She thought to herself that it was kind of exhilarating having a secret of sorts. Knowing that the others in the room had no idea what had ensued between Rick and Michonne the previous evening. She let a tiny grin play on face, not that she could help it at any rate. She was feeling truly happy and enthusiastic about something, someone. Moments later, Carl entered the room carrying a bright-eyed Judith and walked towards Michonne smiling. They greeted each other and the boy sat beside her with his baby sister on his lap. Carl seemed as though he was not fully awake, but still managed to start a conversation. Michonne looked at the sweet child he was holding and she thought the little one resembled Rick in a way; it was the eyes, those deep blue eyes. She had heard about his wife and former partner, and the possibility that he may not be Judith's biological father, from a few people at the prison. She did not think that it mattered because she knew he loved that baby with his whole heart. He was a good man, loyal and true, and the best father that he could be under the circumstances that this new life presented. She thought for a second that she would like to have known Rick Grimes before the world ended. She imagined that he would have been about the same; strong, steadfast and good.

Michonne's musings were interrupted when Rick walked into the room, greeting a few people as he made his way to prepare a bottle for Judith. His eyes met hers as he nodded in her direction and smiled. She felt a flutter in her stomach, her face grow warm and her heartbeat quicken as she smiled back at him. She discreetly eyed his physique as pictures of his firm, naked form flooded her memory; how he felt pressed against her, on top of her, inside of her. She quickly snapped out of her daydream when Rick walked over and sat directly adjacent to her. He smiled again as he greeted her favorably before picking up his daughter and proceeding to feed the hungry baby. Knowingly, Rick asked how Michonne was doing. She answered him earnestly; he nodded and became somewhat shy turning his attention to his son. Michonne found the gesture to be endearing and took in Rick's features while he spoke with his son and stole glances at her every so often. She had always thought him handsome. She found his eyes to be captivating; they were as blue as the Georgian skies and so intense that it felt as if his gaze penetrated into the depths of her soul. When he stared at her in that way that he did, it was very hard for her to look away.

Carl did most of the talking while Michonne watched Rick with his daughter. His whole countenance changed when he held Judith; his features softened, the worried expression fell away and he looked genuinely happy. He stared at his daughter with total and complete love in his eyes and Michonne was overcome with emotions as a lump formed in her throat. It touched her, she hadn't expected it to, but it had. Admiration filled her and something else, a strong feeling, attraction maybe? She would not admit what _that_ feeling was, but she was aware of what it meant; it meant there was a special place in her heart reserved for him.

Rick placed a gentle kiss to the top of Judith's head and glanced at Michonne who was wistfully watching him. He beamed at her, gave the baby back to Carl, excused himself and asked her, with just a hint of hope in his tone, "I'll see you later?"

A smile. A nod. An understanding.

Rick made his way to the door to begin his duties for the day. Her gaze followed him as, just before he exited, he turned to look back at her.

She did not know what kind of woman his wife was, or why she had made the choices that she did, but in that instance, Michonne admitted something to herself; she admitted that _she_ could not imagine being with another man after having been with Rick Grimes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Approvals

Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead

A/N: Thank you all for the nice reviews. You, dear readers, make it all worthwhile with your lovely comments. I am having so much fun writing this! The mood is a lot lighter in this instalment. Enjoy!

5 months ago

What is happiness but a harmony between a man and the life that he leads? In its simplest form, that's what happiness is, even if it is only for the briefest moment in time. Harmony meant things fit together nicely. Things fitting together nicely meant happiness. For Rick Grimes, it seemed that things had changed for him; he felt a shift in his life, yes it was different to what he was accustomed to, but it was still nice. Out of all of the pain and horror and loss emerged a different way of being, of relating to others, of harmony. Rick was pleased that he found a real and tangible type of harmony in his life; he was pleased that it was with Michonne.

Rick felt different today, he had put faith in his choice to shift the dynamic of his relationship with Michonne, and he was satisfied with the result. He felt he had a shot at some happiness in these uncertain times. He was not exactly too sure of how they would proceed, now that they had finally made love. At breakfast that morning, she did not seem uneasy around him he realized, so that was a good sign. She did not want to immediately steal a moment away with him to talk about it either (which could be a good or bad thing). He mentioned that he would see her later, and she seemed amicable and agreeable to his suggestion; they both possessed an unspoken knowing that things between them had changed in a major way and that this change could be a good thing. Still, Rick could not help letting his thoughts centre on the big question: _what do we do now?_ He had always been a patient man; he had to be in his previous existence, and even now. As patient as he was, Rick also realized that they did not have all of the time in the world; things could go from good to bad in an instant. This was why he felt the sudden urge to define whatever this change meant for himself and Michonne. He figured the only way he would find out for sure is if they talked about what this change meant. Rick knew Michonne was a very private person, so she probably would not want her 'business' being spread around the prison. There was also Carl to consider in all of this, but that talk would come later; for now, he needed to know what Michonne was thinking. He accepted that and he would follow her lead; whatever Michonne wanted to do, he would respect it.

Amusedly, Rick felt somewhat like a high school kid again, waiting to see if the girl was going to check _yes, no, maybe_ on his note that asked her to go steady with him. He laughed to himself a little. It was amazing how much of a great mood he was in; Daryl noticed this too as he approached his friend in the garden. The midday sun was high in the sky and Daryl knew if no one told Rick to join them for a meal, then he would not eat at all.

"Why so smiley, uh?" Daryl asked Rick, grinning himself now.

Rick shrugged, not giving too much away to the other man.

"Must be something in the water this morning 'cause Michonne's walkin' 'round sportin' a big ass smile and hummin' to herself. So, Imma say the same thing to you that I said to her: If I didn't know you better, I'd say you look like someone who just got laid!"

Rick let out a chuckle, placed his right hand on his hip and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Yeah, very funny." Rick replied. "You did not just say that to her." He said, with disbelief flooding his features.

"Damn right I did!" Daryl exclaimed. "And you know what she said then?"

"What?" asked Rick, a little intrigued.

"She asked would I like to get laid so that I could be smilin' too."

Rick did not know if Daryl was serious, if Michonne would have really said something like that, but he continued to listen, more than a little interested in how the young man replied.

"Then she told me to piss off over to you and get a date with one of the pigs, then I'd be all smiles too!"

Both men burst out laughing.

"She's a fuckin' smartass sometimes." Daryl said, but then again, he could be as well. In the beginning, Rick enjoyed listening to the banter between Daryl and Michonne. She always had some wisecrack to respond to things that he said, and Rick imagined, did it to get a rise out of Daryl. That was until he started to become somewhat envious of their easy friendship. Now that he knew nothing had happened between the two of them and that Michonne's attentions favoured him, he was able to laugh at the stupid things they said to each other again.

"So," Rick began, "Which pig do you want? Violet's pretty keen!"

Another outburst of laughter filled the yard. Daryl punched Rick's shoulder.

"Screw you, asshole! Come on, it's eatin' time."

* * *

Present Day

Rick took his son to set the snares in the hope that they would be able to trap some small animals. They did not venture too far from their shelter but both Grimes men were glad to be outside of the cramped little space. Michonne, not feeling in the mood for outdoors activities, decided she would go through the place a little better now that they had sufficient light in the daytime; plus she was leaving the awkward conversations up to Rick. She was sure he could come up with an answer for the boy regarding their relationship. If the Carl was ready to know, then she was certain his father would do a fine job in explaining it to him.

Rick was showing Carl how to set the traps properly; how to tie the knot and where to place it on the floor of the woods. They spoke only a few words to each other.

"Quiet today, Carl?"

"Hmmm." Came his reply. "Just tired. I didn't sleep much last night."

Rick looked at his son, checking to see if he appeared to be alright.

"Were you warm enough? You can swap with me or Michonne if you want?"

"Nah it's okay, dad. I was fine. Plus I know how cold she gets," he let out a chuckle. "It's like she can't get warm and snuggles right up close. Gosh, and she can't stop wormin' around."

The boy smiled as he thought of how Michonne tossed and turned when she was cold. They had gone on a few overnight runs in the past, and others from their group knew it as well, don't bunk with Michonne. She was the worst person to sleep next to in winter because she was always moving around, or shivering, or making sounds with her chattering teeth to declare that she was indeed cold.

"Ha! She is wormy." Rick added.

"And she hogs all the blanket!" Carl retorted and both of them began to laugh. Rick missed laughing with his son because their relationship had become so strained lately.

"Besides," Carl began, "Michonne looked pretty comfy last night. I think she likes sleeping next to you better anyways."

The boy pointed out while looking at his father, searching his face for some kind of answer to the question that he was presently preoccupied with. This was not missed by the older Grimes. Rick thought for a moment about how he'd respond. He cleared his throat and asked, "Oh yeah, why would you think that? She likes you just fine, Carl."

"Yeah, I know that, but she doesn't like me the way she likes you." He said in a matter of fact way.

Rick raised his eyebrows and asked "the way she likes me?"

Carl rolled his eyes. _Goodness sake, grownups were hard to talk to sometimes!_

"The way you like each other then. Come on dad, I'm not stupid, I know how grownups are. Besides, she told me that she _really, really_ likes you."

Rick stopped what he was doing, tilted his head, barely hiding his grin and replied, "Did she now?"

"No! But I had you thinkin'!" Was Carl's cheeky response. Rick pretended to be offended, and playfully shoved his son.

After Carl had finished laughing at his father's expense, he became serious. He stood still and faced Rick, remaining silent for a while.

* * *

5 months ago

The men walked up to the prison building. It was a lovely day outside, and being so far away from the fences, you could actually ignore the hideous moaning coming from the walkers that were pushing against the wire. Most of the group were seated or standing around the outdoors kitchen area that they had set up to accommodate the growing population of the prison. Rick removed his gloves, washed his hands and splashed some water over his face; it felt cool against his skin where the unremitting sun had caused the pale tone to develop a tan.

_What did I do to have the good lord bless me? _Thought Rick as his eyes fell on Michonne. _She's even more beautiful than before. _

Michonne was seated next to Carl, slowly picking at some of the food that Carol and another woman had prepared. She and the young boy were engrossed in conversation; Carl's face animated with excitement as he exuded a fervent glow. Rick approached them and took up a place beside her. He began to eat his food.

"Dad! Dad! You have to hear this!" Exclaimed Carl elatedly.

"Alright son, calm down. What is it?" Rick asked, somewhat intrigued by his son's eagerness.

He looked at Michonne, who seemed to become extremely embarrassed.

"Oh no, Carl I can't do it now! Not in front of Rick."

"Why not?" Asked the boy. "It's only my dad. Go on, do it! _Please_ Michonne! I'll love you forever!"

Rick looked at them a grin appearing on his lips, wondering what they could be talking about. Michonne frowned, looked at the boy and said "Damn it! Okay. Okay. Only because I love you, Carl. Rick Grimes, don't you even think about laughin' at me!" She warned, as she took a huge drink from her water bottle.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He responded, in an almost flirtatious manner.

_Great! He's flirting with me and that's not gonna help, _she thought. _Won't flirt with me after I do this though; he's gonna think I'm disgusting. He's gonna think I'm immature and disgusting._

She placed her water bottle back on the table, looked around to see if anyone else was listening and began to burp the alphabet. Carl clapped his hands and laughed so hard that his face went red. The laughter was contagious and soon Rick was laughing as well. Michonne punched Rick's arm playfully.

"You said you wouldn't laugh, Grimes!" She chastised.

"I'm sorry." He offered. "It's just once Carl started, I couldn't help myself!"

She could not stay mad at him for long. It was so refreshing to hear the both of them laugh, so she joined in. Carl now tried to emulate what she had done while she chuckled at his attempts.

Daryl Dixon sat across from Rick and company wondering what was so funny. He caught Rick's attention, and then motioned to Michonne, raising his eyebrows and throwing Rick a mischievous wink. Rick looked questioningly back at Daryl. Daryl nodded towards the woman next to Rick and mouthed the words, _laughin' like y'all just got laid. _Rick did not catch on, so he excused himself and walked over to Daryl.

"Shit, Rick. Y'all two seem mighty friendly. I was tryin' to say y'all were laughin' like ya just got laid."

Rick's face felt hot as Daryl noticed the change in hue.

"No, it's not like that…" He started.

"Hey." Daryl cut him off. "Whatever it is, keep it up. It seems good for you. Shit, y'all have my approval."

With that, he chuckled, tapped Rick's shoulder and took his plate to see if there was any more food left.

* * *

Present Day

"Hey dad?" Carl asked.

"Yeah, son." Rick responded, busy with setting the snares.

"It's okay with me."

"What's that?" Rick asked as he looked at his son who stood wearing a very stoic appearance.

"If you and Michonne like each other, it's okay with me."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead

A/N: took a little break from this story to get a couple of others started that needed my complete attention, but I am happy to be returning to this one after some tremendous feedback. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! The time shift (as a main feature) will cease at this point, focussing on the present day with our beloved characters. Enjoy!

Some responses:

KyannaLashae & Alex311: thank you for the kind words; as always, you both really flatter me so much.

HeartoSteel: I have 'That's it? Noooo!' moments myself, totally understand how you feel lol And I always enjoy listening to Daryl, I find him very funny.

: I truly am glad you have taken the time to persevere with my story. I wasn't too sure if readers would embrace the time shift. Western cultures usually tell their stories with a linear narrative; I belong to a non-Western culture and our stories have always been non-linear, almost cyclical. So I thought I'd give it a go here; glad you ended up liking it!

Amrcncpprhd: I'm so happy you stumbled across this story and that you're enjoying it!

Kam: I am truly pleased you've been enjoying my story.

Now, it's been a while; where were we? Oh yes, firstly, to check in with my favourite lady, Michonne.

* * *

Present Day

In the light of the day, Michonne was able to search the dwelling much more thoroughly; they had found some useful items the previous afternoon and her search now was, unfortunately, not to be as fruitful as she wold have liked. There was no more food. It always came down to that; food. She sighed as she walked over to the smudged window and used her hand to clean it, peering out to see, yet again, if Rick and Carl were ready to return. She did not see them and half-heartedly went back to the table that took up most of the space in the small kitchenette area. She realised that she did not really like to be left alone with her own thoughts. At least when they were travelling, walking, foraging for food or having awkward conversations, it was something to do; something to keep her mind occupied. Just sitting in the small cramped room, relatively safe and all alone gave way for Michonne to focus her thoughts on the losses they had suffered. She did not want to cry again, at least not today, so she forced the thoughts of her friends and loved ones from her mind. She closed her eyes to rest a while…

The abrupt sound of the door to the shelter being flung open startled Michonne and pulled her from her slight slumber as Carl and Rick walked through the door. Rick offered her a genuine smile as she rubbed her eyes.

"How'd you go?" She asked, sleep still vaguely evident in her voice.

"Carl's gotten the hang of settin' the traps. I reckon we might catch somethin' later on. What about you? Had a little rest without us I see." Rick said, a teasing to his tone.

Michonne smiled tiredly.

"Didn't get much sleep last night, just couldn't get comfy on that floor for some reason." She offered and smiled knowingly. Rick's face grew warm as he recalled the effect that she had on him from having her body close to his. How he had wanted to be intimate with her again, and how she had convinced him that it was not the best time or place. With the situation they were in, she was not sure of when that time would come again.

"Oh, and there's no more food. Once we finish up what we found yesterday, we'll be out. Have to make a decision on what we're gonna do, Rick. Stay or move on." Michonne said in a sombre tone. She understood that they were still vulnerable, that Rick was not fully healed and that their friends and family were still missing. They needed to decide whether or not they would actively seek the others and settle in another place; or just keep moving. Either way, it was going to be a struggle.

Rick nodded, he knew what she was saying, he knew that they could not get comfortable here; they had to make a clear choice about what to do next. He knew his own body enough to realise that it was almost healed well enough for them to travel. He was just finding it a little difficult to come to a decision; to give voice to it. Michonne and Carl looked to him as a leader, like the one who had the answers. At the present time, Rick Grimes did not feel confident in his choices. Look what had happened to the prison because of his decisions, his indecision; right now, he was in doubt.

Rick cleared his throat and took up a seat beside Michonne before he answered her.

"I think we should check the traps before dark, stay one more night and then decide what we do tomorrow morning. Is that okay?" He asked, looking from Michonne to Carl who both nodded in agreement with him.

* * *

Rick tugged at the zip of his jacket which felt harsh and stung his cold fingers slightly. He closed his jacket in an attempt to combat the cold. After sharing a disappointing meal with Carl and Michonne, he sat out on the walkway of the shelter. The height that they were elevated at allowed him to see far off into the distance. He scanned the darkened trees quietly, enjoying the serenity that had pervaded the day. The sun was rapidly descending and the sky was a mixture of different warm and cool colours. Rick admitted to himself that it was beautiful; after everything that had happened in this new life, he could still appreciate something that was beautiful. He recalled the moment from long ago, after the unfortunate hunting accident when his son had been shot and had finally regained consciousness. The first thing that Carl had spoken about was that deer; something natural, something beautiful. Rick had felt faith in that moment, which now seemed like a lifetime ago. Watching the natural beauty of the sunset filled him with the same sense of hope and courage that he had found when his son, so innocently, spoke of another living creature. They could navigate their way through this existence, he thought; he, Michonne and Carl. They just needed to take the first step and decide on what to do, where to go and when to do it. He knew both his son and Michonne would follow him to the ends of the Earth. He needed to find the belief within himself that he was still very much worth following.

Just then, he was shaken from his deep thoughts as his companions stepped outside into the cold breeze. The sat either side of Rick quietly and said nothing.

"Hey." He offered. "What's goin' on?"

"Nothing." Answered the boy. "Just checkin' on you. What are you doing?"

Rick smiled at his son, thankful that he still had him. Every second of everyday, _thankful._

"Just watchin' the sun go down." He said in his slow southern drawl.

At that both Carl and Michonne followed Rick's line of sight taking in the changing colours and the lazy clouds that danced across the sky to their own tune.

"It's pretty." Michonne suddenly spoke up, both Rick and Carl looked to her as she continued to gaze at the ever darkening sky.

"I've always liked sunsets; they make me feel calm. Like before all of this happened, doing mundane things like driving home from work at dusk, the setting sun was always so damn beautiful that it made me forget all the shit from the day, you know? It seems cliché now that I'm sayin' it out loud, but it sort of reminded me that there'd be another day after a bad one ended; and it didn't necessarily have to be a bad day that followed. Like, that's it, it's done; get over it and move on."

Rick and Carl listened quietly, always thankful of her trust and confidence in them that allowed her to open up and speak about her life before the end of the world; no matter how small the information was. Rick nodded knowingly and reached across to take hold of her hand, fully aware that Carl was watching, but, after their conversation earlier on, fully confident that it would be alright. Carl smiled as he watched the two of them.

"You're right." Rick said, as Michonne finally turned to look at him.

"We've gotta recognize and appreciate the beautiful things that are still in front of us; and remember that, even though tomorrow ain't promised, there's still the chance that we'll get to see it."

Rick used his free hand to ruffle Carl's hair and placed a soft kiss to Michonne's hand that he was holding. They all smiled tiredly as the last rays of sunlight disappeared behind the tall, still trees.


End file.
